The Sun and the Moon
by Sweet.Melody817
Summary: Why do two people fall in love?It's a mystery. A series of Zutara oneshots.R
1. Love Letters

I've finally done a drabble thing! I always wanted to. Don't worry I'll update everything else soon. After I'm done with my two finals, a quiz, and a project.school sucks :(

Okay this first one is a letter thing between Zuko and Katara. wow this is long for a drabble. Read & Review people!

-----------------------------------------------------------

_My dear Zuko,_

_I love you with all my heart,which is why I left you.you have a country to take care of.I would only stand in your way,I'm just a peasant from the south,as you used to tell me many times before. The world would never except us, Fire and Water.Me and the baby will be okay,don't worry. I had to leave, don't bother searching.you have a country to take care of.Maybe our paths will cross again someday. I will never forget you, Fire Lord Zuko._

_Your Loving girlfriend,_

_Katara_

_p.s sorry the letter was late, I couldn't think of how to tell you this. I know you worried about where I was. _

_p.s.s. I should've mentioned this earlier.I was pregnant and had a baby boy about a week after I left. I named him Lee. He has your eyes and I could've sworn the applesauce that hit me the other day from 10 feet away was more than just a good throw. Sorry Zuzu, but at least you got the eyes._

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Future Fire Lady Katara,_

_I understand why you left but who gives a damn what the world thinks. I love you too much and it was a huge mistake of you to buy parchment from the town you're staying in. They love to put the symbol of their flag on the back. But I've always wanted to vistit Omashu and hope to be joining you by next friday. By the way, your brother thinks it's my fault you left. I guess he's kinda right. But could you send him a letter two. He's already been arrested twice in the last 3 hours. So we have a boy, Lee the applesauce-bender. I can't wait to see him. I'm sure he's as amazing as his mother is. I love you Katara._

_-Zuko_

_p.s. Tell Lee his Daddy is coming to see him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Zuko _

_sometimes I wish you would just give up, though I suppose that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Didn't my previous letter give you a clue? This will never work. Listen I know how you feel, I feel it too, but----_

"But what?" Warm hands embraced her and a kiss was placed lightly on her cheek."It's been a long time Katara"

She kissed Zuko back."What was it a month? It felt like years."she backed up and sighed,"Look Zuko I tried to tell you so many times. This won't work it's not right. If you would stop being so stubburn for just--"

Zuko swept her up into a passionate kiss and all the things she was about to say flooded from her mind.When they broke apart Katara smiled for the first time in three weeks and said"It may not be right but it feels that way."


	2. Couldn't Help It

Okay next chapter! Thanks to the two people who reviewed but come on everyone else! Two reviews is just pathetic. REVIEW EVERBODY! I'm not really sure if I like how this one turned out but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender. Do you think I'd be here right now if I did?

**Couldn't Help It**

"Okay, Avatar, time for your first firebending lesson. Now firebending--" the Fire Prince felt something wet slap him against the back if the head. He glared at the water peasant, who was failing miserably at trying to look innocent.

"Firebending is better than waterbending in every way." Zuko smirked. That got her attention.

"Excuse me! If fire bending is so much better, than how come all it can do is destroy? Water heals, water is essential for life. The world would be better off without fire." The lake behind Katara was starting to churn with her anger. It was an intimidating sight, but Zuko stood his ground.

"Fire is light! Fire may destroy but if you handle it right it gives back! And it's way more powerful."

"We'll see about that!"

Now Sokka stepped in. He wasn't about to let his sister lose, "That's not fair! The sun's up. You're a firebender!" clearly Sokka was still annoyed about him joining there group.

"Well if you're sister wants to challenge me so bad then she'll have to deal with it."

"Wait!" Katara shouted," This shouldn't be a fight. Whoever has the best bending move wins. Aang you're the judge."

And with that they got started. Katara drew a giant orb of water out of the lake. She began to twist it and turn it into different shapes each one more beautiful than the next. At the same time Zuko summoned an enormous fireball that emitted sparks glowing blue like lightning (his uncle had finally taught him how to bend lightning).

Katara let out a growl of frustration. His was already winning. She stopped shape shifting and settled on a shape similar to Zuko's but the opposite way. For some reason she felt like she'd seen it before. Maybe at the North Pole? She couldn't remember. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind and focused on her bending. She froze parts of the water and sent shards of ice spiraling up to the sky, twisting around each other many times until finally melting them and starting over again.

Soon the two were panting heavily, but their competitive spirits had taken over and they couldn't stop now. There movements became faster and faster, each trying to outdo the other. They slowly started to close in on each other, their elements getting closer too.

When they were about two feet apart Katara suddenly remembered where she saw the shape. _Tui and La. _Just like the fish had done, soon the fire and water were circling each other. Katara and Zuko began to circle each as they got closer to give them room to bend. It was a spectacular sight: Water and fire circling each other like yin and yang as two teenagers seemed to be dancing under it.

Katara took a step forward, trying to make Zuko mess up but they had gotten too close. The water collided with the fire and a sparkling mist hovered over the two. Katara would never know what possessed her to do what she did next but it just felt right. And when the water tribe girl leaned in to kiss the Prince of the Fire Nation, he couldn't help but kiss her back.


	3. Fireworks

Yay! an update! This chapter is in honor of the 4th of July.Happy 4th of july everyone!

Toph isn't in this because I'm really bad at writing Toph so pretend she doesn't exist. And before you ask I know there were fireworks in Jeong Jeong the deserter and once again I'm pretending that never happened.Read & Review!

**Fireworks**

Zuko rubbed his eyes and sat up."Ugh. What day is it today?"

Sokka glared at him. He'd been planning to sleep a couple more hours."It's the 5th day we've had to endure _you_." Sokka snapped angrily," but as for the date, It's the 4th of July."

"The fourth of July! How could I forget the 4th of July? We should be getting ready for the celebration."

By now Katara and Aang had woken up and all three of them stared at Zuko with confused looks."Celebration?"

"Oh that's right. You're not firenation."

"_How_ could you _possibly_ forget?" Sokka feigned shock

"Sokka shut up." Katara snapped

"As I was saying," Zuko shot an angry look at Sokka,"the firenation celebrated winning the battle of Mingyin with a festival. There's games and shows and food."Sokka's eyes lit up at this.

"And the best part is at night! That's when they have the fireworks." Zuko was met with more blank stares.

"Oh I forgot. Water peasants. It's a big loud exploding light thing." Zuko sighed."It's not like we can go anyway." The happy mood the day that the trio had rarely seen him in had worn off.

"Why not?" Aang asked, hopeful those simple two words would change the prince's mind. It sounded amazing, even if it was celebrating a firenation holiday.

"Because,Avatar, all four of us are wanted by the firenation where the festival happens to be. I haven't gone in two years."Zuko's voice was bitter.

"I have an idea!" Katara brightened at the hope of finding out what a 'firework' was."We could disguise ourselves!"

"Yeah!" Aang piped up cutting off all the reasons they couldn't go Sokka and Zuko were about to mention. After a lot of arguing they finally agreed to go.

To Katara it seemed like weeks before nightfall.Zuko had managed to keep some firenation outfits from before he was on the run. Katara wore Azula's favorite dress that Zuko had stolen from her the night he left. Aang and sokka were disguised as firenation soldiers.Because of Zuko's scar he had to wear a dark hood over he face.

"Oh no."Katara said. There wasn't enough room for all of them. Only two.

"Look guys."Aang called."There's seats over here too." He and Sokka sat down.

"but there's only two. I guess me and Zuko could sit here."

"No!" Sokka shouted as they sat down."There's no way my sister's sitting next to a--" he grew quiet as all the lights went out, plunging them into darkness.

And then it started.

It was the most amazing thing Katara had ever seen. All of a sudden they just exploded in the nighttime sky. There were fireworks of all shapes and sizes. Some fading into the sky like a million stars, some twisting and turning as they made strange sounds.

It was the loud ones that bothered her. She'd never seen anything so loud in her life. And it scared her. It was almost as loud as that day of the firenation raid. The day her mother died. She shuddered and moved closer to the Prince.

Strangely Zuko couldn't concentrate on the show as much this year. He found his gaze wandering back to Katara's face. It was wonderful the joy she showed at seeing something he had seen every year. In the glow of the explosions he found himself thinking strange thoughts._She's as beautiful as the fireworks._

Then her expression changed. She was scared. Zuko moved closer and put his arm around her. He remembered that feeling from the first time he saw fireworks. Zuko felt her relax as the fireworks grew quieter but kept his arm wrapped around her.

Turning his attention back to the sky he saw one of the most beautiful ones of the night. It was a heart. A red and blue heart that lit up the sky with color.

It was then that he kissed her. It just happened. He looked into her eyes and it just felt right. When their lips met it was like fireworks of their own were going off._I love you Katara._


	4. April Fools

In honor of the movie tomorrow I'm trying to update everything. I'm not sure how far I'll get but here's the next chapter of this one. Thanks to the people who reviewed and everyone else if you like it review! Not sure if I liked this one(I rarely like what I write) but I'll post it anyway.

**April Fools**

Aang grinned to himself as he snuck out of the camp, the sleeping figures completely unaware of his disappearance. He needed a place to think, to plan.

It was his first april fool's day in a hundred years and he wanted to do something big. Bigger than when he tied the lemurs in a chain with their tails. Bigger than when he super glued all the food to the table. Even better than when he died all the monk's beards pink.

But nothing was coming to him. Aang, the avatar and the best prankster in the whole world, was out of pranks. He let out a long sigh. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him.

"What's wrong twinkle toes?" it was Toph, she must've sensed him leave.

"It's April Fool's day."

Toph raised her eyebrow."And?"

"And I can't think of a prank."

"You've come to te right place! I know all about April Fool's day."

Aang hated help for his pranks but it was better than not pranking at all."I wanted something that got everyone at the same time. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko, but not Iroh. He's a little too old for things like that."

A mischievous glint came into Toph's eyes as she leaned in to whisper into Aang's ear. "Okay, here's what we'll do…"

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Aang and Toph returned to the clearing where they were sheltering and sat down beside Iroh to watch Katara and Zuko spar (again). This had been going on ever since Zuko and Iroh joined the group. They seemed to deal with each other better after ferociously attacking each other.

Zuko and Katara closed in on each other, the attacks becoming stronger. They were growing tired and this was the part that would decide the winner.

When they were about a foot apart Aang knew it was time. He gave Toph the signal and the burst into action.

Just as Katara was about to beat Zuko she felt a strong gust of wind propelling her forward. At the same moment the earth rose under Zuko's feet sending him straight for the waterbender.

Finally they stopped inches apart when another wind blew their faces towards each other, their lips meeting. For about ten seconds before the knew what had happened they deepened the kiss, blushing furiously.

Sokka was shouting now." STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!"

Zuko made a point to ignore him,"Why did you kiss me peasant!"

Katara blushed even more and growled,"Why would I want to kiss a spoiled prince like you? You stole m first kiss!" _Though I did enjoy that a little bit. Eww gross! Did I just think that?_

Iroh was just watching with amusement and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'grandchildren'

Suddenly it dawned on the pair why they'd moved close enough to kiss and both turned to glare at Aang and Toph.

"Time to go!" Toph shouted and created a tent from earth.

All eyes were now on Aang."Ummm… April fools?"

For the first time since Zuko met Katara they agreed on one thing as they kicked Aang's but.


	5. More than a Dream

Please review. I need to know if my writing sucks or is actually good.

This is in honor of the new episode which was one of the best ones ever. The thing at the end with Azula was so awesome! I need to watch the next one now.

**A/N:**I made a huge typo the first time and had people saying screwed up sentences like "We are you to us" but I fixed it now so this chapter should make a little more sense.

**More than a Dream**

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleeping bag;his sleep was full of fitful dreams. They came one after the other and there was nothing he could do to block them out.

For one split second the prince of the fire nation felt consciousness and hoped it was over, but then lost his hold on the world and braced himself for more pain.

It never came.Instead he felt a sweet coolness envelope him. He felt at peace. Zuko started when a hand fell upon the left side of his face,but then he experienced a feeling so wonderful he couldn't bring himself to move and make it stop.

It reminded him of the love he had felt when his mother held him as a child, and as the minutes passed he knew something was definitely different.

Suddenly, he heard a whisper in his ear,"We are where you belong Zuko. Come to us."

His eyes shot open. He knew that voice. Somewhere,he'd met this girl before.

The firebender let out a gasp. The whole world was clearer and there was no longer a strain on his left eye.

_Thank you,_ he thought.

His eyes flew to a rustling in the bushes and caught a familiar blue skirt disappearing into the woods.All that was left of the girl was a sapphire blue necklace that lay all alone on the ground.

Her words rang in his ears.

_Come to us._

--------------------------------------------

When Zuko woke up he slipped from his sleeping bag,put on his cloak, and headed for the door.

"Prince,Zuko where are you going?" Iroh asked, his eyes filled with concern

"To find the avatar."

"Zuko--"

"Not for my father, Uncle. I will lead my own life now."

_I'm coming...Katara._


	6. Done with Second Chances

**Done with Second Chances**

_Slam!_

Katara covered her ears and leaned back against the cell walls.

_Five days!_ she thought angrily,_ We've been locked up for five days and all that jerk can think to do is pound his fat fists into the wall._

She glared at the firebender in the next cell.This was all his fault._I'm an idiot. _

"Why...?" the girl's whisper was barely audible but Zuko heard her nontheless.

He stared back at her with emotionless eyes and then turned away.

"Why!" she yelled.

He whipped his head around and stared at her."What are you talking about, peasant?!"

"You know what I'm talking about you--you betrayer!" her voice came out strangely high-pitched,"I was willling to trust you! I was even going to heal your damn scar. I thought you had changed!"

"I _have _changed," he murmurred.

Katara shook her head furiously,"You're the same selfish, lying,spoiled brat you were the first time I met you."

Zuko was too tired to bother replying to that. In a way she was right."I had to."

Katara raised her eyebrows,"You _had to? _You had to push away everyone who ever cared about you and destroy your entire future? _Why_ exactly did you have to?"

"She said my father would love me again." he choked out."but I forgot what got me through the first fourteen years of my life:'Azula always lies'. She wanted power and I got her to it faster... and now that's she's done with me here I am."

Katara fell silent and stared sadly at the boy who, like her, had never really had parents.

_'That's something we have in common.'_ She remembered what he'd said that awful night,when her whole world had fallen apart.

"Your uncle loves you." she finally whispered.

An experession of guilt flashed over his face, but he quickly hid it."He would've stopped me."

There was a crash from outside, followed by a series of shouts. The prisoners felt the earth in their cells rumble._What's going on?_

Katara's question was answered as her brother burst through the door,"Katara! You're all right. I got the keys,"he tossed them to her."Listen I gotta go, Aang needs my help,but meet me out front as soon as you figure out which key unlcoks it. We're outnumbered four to one." and with that he sprinted back towards the battle.

Katara stared after him in shock and then started shoving keys randomely into the lock. She sighed in relief as the bars swung open and ran for the door.Later on she would always wish she hadn't looked back but she did.

And there was Zuko, looking at her with pleading eyes.

The waterbender took a step forward and then stopped.

"I thought I could trust you, I really did. Maybe then I would've helped you. But now...I'm sorry Zuko, but I'm done with second chances."

Zuko couldn't understand why he was sad to see her go.

------------------------------

**A/N:**Zuko is evil. That's why I wrote this chapter. Don't review about lack of zutara because they did talk(without killing each other).I needed to torture him in some way after the show so now he's locked up in a cell.

But seriously in the season finale how could he trust her! Didn't he say himself Azula always lies? Didn't he spend the entire second season building up to where he would change and cross over to the good side? And then he just betrays everyone including the one person who loved him more than his father ever could.


End file.
